Love's Way
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: The explorer's find an "angelic" visitor.


Veronica and Marguerite were walking through the platue again, the men had gone off in search of something Challenger had saw while in the balloon. They were headed back from the Zanga village and to the treehouse when they looked above and there was a strange light.   
"Did you see that?" Marguerite asked  
"Yeah" Veronica headed to investigate  
The two woman walked and saw something. They saw the that there was a clearing made. They walked closer to see what it was. It was a person of some sorts, that much they could tell, but he had these two huge white feathered wings on his back.  
"Is this-" Veronica started in disbelief  
"An angel?" Marguerite walked closer to it  
The two women approached it slowly. Marguerite bent down and touched the soft white feathers. Veronica reached out to touch the wings as well, and was equally taken a back by it as well.   
"All those years in a convent, the nuns would call it blasphamy or a miracle" Marguerite said as she sat there in amazement.  
Veronica turned the "angel" into its side, and they saw his beautiful face. He was unconcious for the moment, his well bronzed skin contrasted with his golden locks. The saw what he was wearing, something very unangel like. Black leather pants that was a bit too tight, gauntlets on each wrist, and what appeared to be two straps that crossed infront of his well chiseled chest, that held a bow and arrow which were nowwhere to be found.   
"He can't be an angel" Marguerite noted  
"Why do you say that?" Veronica asked  
"He's too sinfully goregous"  
"Well that he is"  
"We can't leave him out here, angel or not"  
"True raptors won't care what he is, I guess we'll take him back to the treehouse for now"  
The two women pulled him off the ground, each one under his arm, they carried him back to the treehouse.  
They made it past the electrical fence, and realized that all three of them couldn't fit in the elevator.  
"That's silly, we can fit, it'll just be snug" Marguerite said  
"Snug? Alright let's go" Veronica agreed as they squeezed into the elevator.  
The closeness to the "angel" was almost unbearable. For some reason he invoked this strong attraction from the two. They studied his face and wings and every inch of his body. They carried him out of the elevator.  
"Who's bed do we put him in?" Veronica  
"Who's closer? For an angel he's getting heavy" Marguerite said  
"Yours is closer, hope you don't mind the feathers in your bed"  
They carried him in, and put him on the bed. They couldn't put him on his back, his wings were inthe way so they put him on his side.   
"I'll get some water" Marguertite said  
"I'll get a washcloth" Veronica said  
Both women left to retrieve the items, while their "angel" slept.   
  
The "angel" stirred while he slept. He was relieving past events.   
"Mother! Why do you have to make this difficult?!" he yelled  
"You're always going to be my baby"  
"I'm not your baby! If you haven't noticed, I've grown up a whole lot! Not that you took any notice!"  
"Look, you get to spread joy and happiness to the mortals, why aren't you happy?"  
"Because everyone else is happy, why can't I be happy?"  
"Oh you're growing up so fast. I still remember when you were in diapers"  
"You dressed me in diapers! Even when I was 10, you made me wear that white thing, you said it looked cute! Do you know how embarassing that is?! How hard it is to live it down?! Everyone keeps calling me diaper boy!"  
"Cupid, please don't be mad"  
"Mom, forget it, your late parenting isn't going to work. Just go back to Olympus"  
"Where are you going?"  
"Somewhere not here, away from mortals and their need for love and happiness"  
And with that Cupid spread his wings and flew off, leaving his mother Aphrodite standing there watching.  
"Cupid! Come back! The world can't survive without love!" she screamed out, "I can't survive without you"  
  
Cupid was flying through the air, he was angry, and didn't care where he was going, just that he had to leave. Here he was spreading love to everyone, yet his own mother hadn't shown him any. He was bitter.  
"Cupid come back!" his mother yelled  
  
Cupid awoke abruptly, and sat forward. He realized there was a wet washcloth on his forehead and there was a hand holding it. He looked and saw Marguerite, and where he was.   
"Where am I?" he asked  
Marguerite was too stunned by his beauty to answer. His eyes, they were amazingly blue, like sapphires that captured her gaze and refused to let go. Veronica walked in with some fruit and stopped as she saw Cupid awake. She stood there in total awe.  
"Where am I?" Cupid asked again  
"You're, you're at the treehouse" Marguerite managed to say  
"Treehouse? Where am I? The land of misfit toys?" Cupid asked  
"No, you're in the lost world" Marguerite answered  
"A platue actually, are you alright?" Veronica said as she approached him  
"Um yeah, I hit my head pretty hard" Cupid touched his head, the bump was still there.  
"We found you in the jungle. Couldn't leave you for the raptors" Veronica said as she sat down on the bed next to him  
"Raptors? This place is definately strange" Cupid said  
"Fruit?" Veronica held the bowl fo fruit to him  
"I don't need to eat, I'm immortal, but thanks" Cupid responded  
"Immortal? Are you an angel?" Marguerite asked  
"Angel? No. I'm Cupid, you know god of love and all that other happy stuff"   
"Cupid? Aren't you suppose to be younger, and smaller?" Veronica asked  
"I was, I grew up, for some reason everyone thinks of me like that" Cupid said  
"You're Cupid, the god of love, right, ok, maybe you did hit your head a little to hard" Marguerite said as she started getting back to herself  
"Most people don't believe that it's me, but I am Cupid, why else would I have these wings?"  
"You could be a hybrid of a bird and apeman, or something along the lines that Challenger could explain" Marguerite said  
"Marguerite, you think you've been scorned by love, but you weren't, he was unworthy"  
Marguerite looked away and got up. Veronica was still a bit taken by Cupid.  
"If you're really Cupid, what are you doing here?" Veronica asked  
"Personal reasons. I can see into your heart Veronica, it holds so much hope and love, for your parents"  
"How did you know that?"  
"I can see into people's hearts. And yours is as big as they get, you don't need my help to find love"  
Veronica smiled and reached for an apple. Marguerite sat back down and took a grape. Cupid smiled at the two, who looked at him who seemed to be glowing of some sorts. His wings spread a bit as he was stretching them out a bit.  
"Can I?" Veronica reached out  
"Oh yeah" Cupid reached for some fruit  
Veronica touched his soft wings again and smiled.   
"I thought you immortals didn't need to eat" Marguerite said  
"We don't have to, but I do like the taste" Cupid smiled  
"Well, well, what do we have in here?" Roxton said as looked in at the two women sitting rather close to Cupid. 


End file.
